


More of You

by MrsCaulfield



Series: Full Boyfriend Experience [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexuality Spectrum, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale making discoveries while Crowley is very patient, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demisexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Human AU, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCaulfield/pseuds/MrsCaulfield
Summary: It had been two weeks since Aziraphale and Crowley had gotten together for real. Two weeks since the end of the 'free trial' terms, and for two weeks they had been treading the waters of the full boyfriend experience. And in those two weeks, Aziraphale discovered something new about himself.He found that he was addicted to Crowley's mouth.*Oneshot set after the events of Free Trial Boyfriend
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Full Boyfriend Experience [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013088
Comments: 48
Kudos: 238
Collections: Good Omens Human AUs





	More of You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again with another installment for this series!
> 
> This is set within my college AU [Free Trial Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342653). Aziraphale mulls over plenty of things here so I highly recommend you read that first if you haven't yet cause I'm not sure this makes much sense on its own. Haha

It had been two weeks since Aziraphale and Crowley had gotten together for real. Two weeks since the end of the 'free trial' terms, and for two weeks they had been treading the waters of the full boyfriend experience. And in those two weeks, Aziraphale discovered something new about himself.

He found that he was addicted to Crowley's mouth.

It wasn't just that it was soft and thin and very expressive, contorting into a bunch of odd shapes whenever he talked. Aziraphale discovered that Crowley was a good kisser. A damn good kisser. Not that he had anyone else to compare it to, but it was simply a fact. 

Crowley kissed him with great care, adoration seeping through his lips, pressed into every slide of his tongue against his own. He remembered the first time that Crowley had kissed him, how much confidence Aziraphale had projected despite the fact that his heart was hammering and, he was certain, moments away from launching off his sternum.

But everything slowed to a quiet calm at the touch of Crowley's lips. Like a fire kindling in his stomach, sending out warmth to his limbs. Crowley took his time on Aziraphale's mouth, switching between his upper and lower lip like he was careful not to choose a favorite. It was equal parts endearing and maddening, leaving him in a dizzy sort of spell that lasted for hours to come.

There had been several more kisses since then, and with each one he'd learned a little more. He learned that leaving his mouth slightly parted would slot their lips together perfectly. That puckering his mouth would encourage Crowley to suck on his lip, and later coax it open so he could (much to Aziraphale's utter delight) slide his tongue in. 

Don't even get him started on Crowley's _tongue_.

Crowley had an oddly long and flexible tongue, and he would run it over the roof of his mouth, tip it down to caress Aziraphale's tongue then slide under, press once more, before swiping back up, leaving Aziraphale breathless. _Every. Time._

Currently, that tongue was also in his mouth, flicking once towards the back of his teeth before withdrawing completely. Aziraphale whined at the loss, his eyes shooting open to gaze up at Crowley. They were on the sofa in Crowley's flat. An episode of _Doctor Who_ was playing in the background. Crowley shot him an amused grin, his mouth swollen red and glistening with a mix of their saliva. It was so easy to get lost in the sight of him. He was devastatingly handsome, with his wild red hair, high cheekbones and sharp jawline. It was crazy to think that he'd never thought of it much before. But however long was the time he'd spent in ignorance, he could never deny it now: He was very much attracted to his best friend.

 _Your boyfriend,_ corrected his completely fuzzy, muddled out brain. _This amazing, funny, extremely patient, handsome boy is your boyfriend and he loves you._

The mere thought flooded his face with warmth.

Aziraphale also loved that mouth on other parts of him, but Crowley kissing his lips was nothing short of _magical_.

He had no idea it could be this good. That it was even possible.

They might have been at this for hours now, but he wasn't sure how long exactly. At some point, Crowley had gently pushed him to lay down on the sofa and settled on top of him, their legs tangled together while Crowley dipped his head to continue to pay reverence to his mouth. The fabric of his slim fit t-shirt had been wrinkled in the grip of Aziraphale's strong hands, running past his shoulders to slide up his nape, playing with strands of his hair, then gliding back down to clutch his sides, steadying his position above him.

Crowley moved back down and slotted their open mouths together. He surprised the blond when he sucked on Aziraphale's tongue, plunging it straight into Crowley's mouth. Aziraphale let out a squeak, jerking against him. Crowley drew back and laughed in short, soft gusts of breath.

Aziraphale couldn't resist pouting. "That tickles."

Crowley kissed the tip of his nose. "Did you like it?"

"Yes." Aziraphale leaned up and captured his mouth into another kiss.

Crowley continued his wonderful ministrations with his tongue, his hands braced on the cushion by the sides of Aziraphale's neck, letting out a low hum every once in a while.

And for the first time ever, Aziraphale understood the heated desires described in the romance novels he'd read.

Crowley shifted awkwardly on top of him. It was subtle, and he did it without breaking off their kiss so that Aziraphale wouldn't notice. But he noticed anyway. Crowley twisted his hips to the side, slithering off of him to nestle his knee into the seat cushion.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

Crowley pulled back and gave him a reassuring smile. "M'fine, angel."

Aziraphale wasn't convinced. He placed a hand on Crowley's cheek, thumb stroking his jaw. "What's the matter? Please tell me." 

If he also peered up at Crowley through his lashes, giving him that look that he knew always got Crowley to do things for him, no one but Crowley would've called him out on it. And he certainly wasn't about to do that.

"It's fine, really." Crowley stole another kiss. "I just have a bit of a, er, situation."

They were silent for a couple of seconds. Aziraphale lowered his gaze to spot a bulge straining inside Crowley's jeans.

"Ohh."

Crowley's eyes went wide, shifting to look somewhere to the side of Aziraphale's head. " _Nggk._ It's um, s'nothing. Don't worry about it."

Aziraphale was flustered as well. He had a hard time believing that Crowley could get this aroused just from kissing him.

"My dear, what time is it?"

Crowley glanced over at the clock on the wall. "Um, 10:42."

Aziraphale spoke in awe. "We've been kissing for _three hours_."

"Sorry." Crowley looked shy, still avoiding his gaze. "Do you wanna stop?"

Aziraphale gave him a tender smile. "No, dearest." He placed his hands firmly on Crowley's slender waist, and tugged him back to rest on top of him. "I'm saying you ought to make yourself comfortable."

Crowley stared openly at him. Aziraphale let out a soft giggle before parting his thighs, and Crowley's hips slotted firmly between his legs.

He hesitated for a bit. Then, tentatively, Crowley rolled his hips, grinding his hardness on the crevice of Aziraphale's thigh. He let out a loud and breathy moan, beautiful brown eyes clasping shut.

Aziraphale felt that moan buzzing inside him, filling him with pleasant warmth. He had never seen Crowley like this before. 

He was so _beautiful_.

He pulled Crowley down to resume their kiss, tilting his head and parting his lips for better access. Kissing deeply. Kissing madly. Carrying on for a long while more, with Crowley gently rocking his hips on top of him. It was amazingly new. Aziraphale was wide awake, simply basking in the sensations of warmth and love, and the stirrings of desire taking root inside him.

Someday, he would be able to see more of this side of Crowley. Hear all of the pleasured sounds he could make. He was certain it would be perfect, and Aziraphale looked forward to sharing more of his firsts with his darling best friend.

Right now, he was content. Cared for and feeling very, very _loved_.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I felt very proud of Crowley while writing this. Heaven earth AND hell knew that pine tree suffered through SO MUCH to get here 😂
> 
> The next couple of installments will be a bit longer and have more plot, but I hope you enjoyed this as its own little thing! I really appreciate every single person who continues to pour love into this story and the FTB boys. You're all extremely special to me <3
> 
> Please leave some love down below, it would so make my day and I miss talking with yall!


End file.
